


Friends Don't Let Friends Drunk Dial

by Kayim



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a comment fic at Inell's New Year's Eve post on Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Friends Don't Let Friends Drunk Dial

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a comment fic at Inell's New Year's Eve post on Livejournal.

Even out in the depths of space, every New Year's Eve was celebrated with a party. Like all Federation starships, the USS Enterprise ran according to a standard time clock, meaning that midnight, no matter which shift the crew were on, cheers could be heard throughout the ship.

In Sickbay, McCoy ushered his nurses into his office, opening the sacred bottom drawer of his desk and extracting a bottle of the finest Romulan Ale. He had been saving this particular bottle since their last shore leave and had planned to drink it long before now, but he just never seemed to find the time.

"Here's hoping that we don't all catch Xanthian Flu in the next twelve months and die a horrible, painful death." Bones held his small plastic cup up in a toast. His nurses all touched their glasses to his and smiled at the sentiment, before downing the blue drink.

*

According to the clocks, it was almost three in the morning by the time the last drops of Ale fell from the bottle. McCoy looked around and was disappointed to see that, other than Nurse Chapel, the others had all given up and were asleep on the medical beds.

"So much for a celebration," he slurred, tipping the bottle up one last time and peering into the emptiness. "Goddamn lightweights."

Chapel, slumped in a corner of the room, attempted to reply. "Thinktheydrinkedenough," she managed, her hand gripping tightly to her empty glass. "Notevenanewyearkiss," she added despondently as she leaned her head against the cool wall of the office.

McCoy stumbled over to where Chapel had started to snore. He leant down as gracefully as his share of the Ale would allow, a placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "Happy New Year, Christine," he murmured. She grunted in response.

New Years Eve. Time for new starts. New resolutions.

He thought about the last twelve months in as much detail as he was able and came to a decision that, under any other circumstances, would have been insane.

"Gotta tell him how I feel," he decided. "He's gotta know."

Tripping over the extremely-hard-to-see desk that filled the room, he made it to the comm unit and pressed the button that would connect him.

"Kirk here."

McCoy took a deep breath. "It's me, Jim."

"What's the matter, Bones?"

"Gotta tell you summat."

"Are you drunk?"

"Shush. Doesn't matter. Gotta tell you summat. I'm in love with you. Have been since we met. Wanna be with you forever. Be your man. Love you forever."

There. He'd done it. He'd confessed and was ready to start the new year with a clear conscience. He waited for some kind of response, prepared for the pain that would follow Kirk's rejection.

"Bones?"

"Yes Jim."

"You _are_ aware that was a ship-wide broadcast, aren't you?"

"Shit."

"Happy New Year, Bones."


End file.
